Complicated Love Life
by xX.ShadowDragonSlayer.Xx
Summary: Lucy and Rogue meet in forest when they were young, when they find their way out, they're surrounded by guards and they discover that their parents have a history. Years later they meet again when Rogue saves Lucy from a fire with secret intentions. There will be love and hurt, but what is love without complications? Sorry for the bad summary, I hope you enjoy. RoLu, AU.


**Hey guys, new fanfiction here! I know I have been updating my other ones and I know I shouldn't be starting a new one but I just get these weird ideas... Anyways, another RoLu! I like the pairing but I don't ship it... I hope you get that... But on another note I hope you enjoy I would like know what you think in a review.**

**DISCLAIMER: My name is not Hiro Mashima, so I do not own Fairy Tail in any way shape or form.**

* * *

Prologue

The people in the city gathered for the introduction of the newborn princess. All were excited to see what the child looked like, whether it was a girl or a boy. They looked up to see the King and Queen walk to the balcony with a newborn child in Layla's arms. A small patch of blonde hair and beautiful brown eyes, if you looked at her closely you could tell she had inherited her looks from her mother.

XxXxXxXxX -

A young blonde girl giggled as she jumped around, finally stopping when she got a good view from her bedroom window, her eyes widen at the view. Wanting to go outside she turned around and ran to the stairs down the hall and to the front door, giggling as she almost reached the door handle only to be pulled back. A frown appeared on her face and only to turn into a beautiful smile when she saw her mother.

"Mummy!" the girl whined, realising she had gotten caught trying to leave without her escorts. Layla pulled her daughter into a calming hug, stopping the girls struggling.

"Where do you think you're going, dear?" the queen asked.

"I wanted to play." she looked up at her mother with a smile.

"I just want you to be safe, there are a lot things that can happen. Being a princess you could get taken, not only that there is a possibility that you co-"

"-could get hurt or lost. I know, but if Natsu and Gray are with me I will be alright. Okay mummy." she looked at her mum wanting to know if she was aloud to go out and play with her two best friends.

"Okay, but stay inside the castle walls. Don't go wondering around." Lucy nodded enthusiastically walking off to look for her friends.

"She is exactly like you were when we were her age, right Layla?" Jude asked walked towards his wife.

"Yeah, I just hope she doesn't get into any danger. The world is a strange place."

~ With Lucy and Co.

Lucy ran around looking for the two boys that were hiding. She stopped when she saw a bunch off trees. She hadn't seen this side of the palace before, being the curious little kid she was the girl walked towards the forest. Before entering she looked around then ran into the dark forest, being sure that no one was following her. She jumped down some rocks, being careful not to slip only to reach a log that went across a foggy lake. She put her foot on the fallen tree and noticed that it didn't move, the blonde quickly but carefully made her way over to the other side and smiled in satisfaction. She spun around and giggled a little only to bump into something and fall over.

Coughing as the dirt went up in the air, she shook her head a looked up to find that – that something was actually a young boy. He stood up and glared at the girl, trying to scare her off. He hadn't seen her before and he was concerned. She backed away when she saw the look she was giving him.

"What is a girl like you doing here?" he noticed that she was a higher class citizen with the clothes she was wearing.

"I was just exploring. But I should be going, my dad told me not to talk to strangers." she began to walk away only to have the boy grab her arm.

"Do you always do was daddy says?" he smirked at her.

"No!" she replied childishly.

"I bet you do." she looked at him, then frowned at what she said next. "I bet you're daddy's little girl." he laughed and turned around and walked towards the lake. His eyes widening when he saw someone standing across the other side with a devilish smirk and holding a sword, he gave shout and turned around and grabbed Lucy's small hands. He pulled her along as he ran away from the man who was not chasing them. The found a large rock and hid behind it, both breathing heavily as the turned at gave each other a small smile only to scream when they see that the man was right in front of them. They ran away from him again, Lucy pulled him in a direction when she recognised that they were going to way she had came into the forest. When she saw the light she pointed and told him that they had to go there.

When they got closer they could hear people shouting out 'Lucy'. Said girls eyes widen as she tried to get there faster. They noticed that they had somehow lost the man and when they reached the backyard of Lucy's home she smiled and fell back to the ground, the boy looked down at the suddenly relaxed girl. She opened her eyes and looked at him, sitting up she held her hand towards him. He looked at her hand curiously, so she stood up and grabbed hold of his hand and smiled.

"I'm Lucy, pleased to meet you." he blinked at her a few times.

"I'm Rogue Cheney." he didn't say anything else, but that because of the amount of guards surrounding him and Lucy. Before anything else could happen the King steps forward and glares at the boy only to change his attention on a new arrival. His eyes seem to turn more deadly when he realised who it was.

"Gemma!" he managed to speak through his teeth.

"Jude." he smirked wickedly, getting ready to fight only for the guards to give him their full attention and step forward, swords unsheathed. He looked up and recognised the queen. "Layla." The leader of the palace guards stood forward.

"I'm Igneel Dragneel. Now that we all know each other, get out of our city, or I will have no choice but to attack!" he raised his voice, his son Natsu looked up at him in awe, he was always proud of his father.

"You're city. This land once belonged to Zeref."

"I banished you from this city, now you and your son. Get out!"

"Oh, haven't you met this one, his name is Rogue. He was chosen to become King by Zeref himself." Jude glared down at the boy only for him to hide behind his 'father'. "Rogue was the last child to be born... Before you exiled _us _to outside of the beautiful city. Where it is hard to grow food and animals run away from the harsh weather conditions and most of all, less water."

"You know the penalty for returning here!"

"But Rogue doesn't!" he paused and smirked to himself and turned to Rogue who was standing there quietly. "However if you need a head, here it is." Jude's eyes widen at the uncaring attitude of his wife's former enemy. He turned his back to them and began to walk away.

"Take him and get out of here now." he walked off, a few guards staying to escort them. Lucy and Rogue looked at each other, both thinking that this would be the last they see each other ever.

"Goodbye." they say at the same time. Before walking away from one another.

* * *

**And so they meet... ****Sorry for any grammar or spelling errors.**

**Please review, follow or favourite.**

**~ xXShadowDragonSlayerXx**


End file.
